During the operation of a metal-air cell the metallic anode in the cell is consumed and change to oxide form. As is known in the art in order to resume operation of the cell, the exhausted anode unit is removed from the cell and a new anode unit is inserted. Similarly, the exhausted electrolyte in the cell may be replaced.
Known methods for replacement of the anode and/or the electrolyte involve draining the used electrolyte, opening the cell's sealing, pulling the consumed anode, placing a new anode unit inside the cell, re-sealing the cell and refilling fresh electrolyte. This process is lengthy and cumbersome.
There is a need for method and means enabling fast restoration of a metal-air cell without opening the cell.